


The Reason

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you.-There is only one other Gem Rhodonite truly cares about.





	The Reason

"So......" Lars began carefully "Can you tell me your stories?"

"I'll start." Rhodonite offered "My story is also a story of another one of us."

She unfused into Ruby and Pearl. Pearl opened her mouth and began their story.

-5000 years earlier-

We were servants to Morganite. She wasn't the most kind of Gems, in fact she wasn't kind at all. She treated us like garbage. And not just us, but other members of her court too. We were just the ones she found easiest to control. Ruby was small and I was her personal Pearl. Her treatment of us brought us closer together and ultimately made us realize we were in love with each other.

Then, Ruby called me to come meet her via comlink. By the tone of her voice, I could tell it was urgent. So I came, and she told me that Morganite grew tired of me and planned to send me off to be shattered, and replace me with another Pearl. I was ready to accept that fate. But, as it turned out, my Ruby loved me too much to let that happen. She fused with me in order to help me escape my fate.

Unfortunately, Morganite found us out. She brought us to Pink Diamond's court to be judged. Pink Diamond was talking to a member of her court. An orange Sapphire, who had a bright, happy smile on her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I could tell that Ruby was mesmerized by her too. 

"Morganite, and....?" Pink Diamond lifted an eyebrow

"Rhodonite." I supplied

"Rhodonite." Pink Diamond repeated "This is Padparadscha. She is a variant of Sapphire."

I stared and swallowed

"I have heard the rumors." Pink Diamond continued "Guards, escort Rhodonite to civic section nine."

"Wait." Padparadscha interrupted "I will take them off your hands."

There was a stony frown on her face, a remarkable difference from that radiant smile she wore not too long ago.

"Granted." Pink Diamond declared

As Padparadscha and us left the chamber, I caught a glimpse of Morganite. For some reason, she looked strangely relieved.

I overheard bits of their conversation as I left.

"Bring me.....Spinel......shattered......Fluorite...."

"Yes, my Diamond." Morganite's voice rang out

It was suprisingly soft. Was she faking being unkind? I shook my head. It wasn't my problem anymore. I followed Padparadscha down the corridor to her quarters. The quarters were spacious and comfortable. 

"I predict that the stars would look beautiful tonight." Padparadscha said demurely

I joined her by the window, and I had to agree with her. The stars were indeed beautiful.


End file.
